


Three For The Road

by codymills10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codymills10/pseuds/codymills10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Winchester Brothers end up with another passenger for the ride? Are they suppose to trust Cody since he lost everyone on their watch? Their feelings will be tested and their lives will change for the better and worse in this journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three For The Road Chapter One: The Beginning 

It all started when after the Woman in White case. The Winchester Brothers find a case in a small town of Logan, West Virginia. Five people have been murdered and all of them being single mothers. All of these women were blown up from the inside like molecule combustion. The Brothers were sent here by their father given them all the information on where it was, but they has to do the investigating themselves to find clues on what had done this horrendous act. June 10th 2005, they finally arrive to the crime scene of the latest victim. They asked the usual questions about if they had any enemies while proposing themselves as federal agents. They talked to the latest victim’s friends from school. The person they finally talked to was a young, nice looking fellow whom the lasted victim was best friends with, so the brothers decided to save the best for last since she had the most connection with him more than anyone else in her life.

They arrive at his house around the evening to ask him some questions. They knock on the door and hear the little babbling dog bark as soon as they did. The person of interest opens the door. Sam says, “Hello my name is Sam Smith and this is Dean Smith with the FBI and no relation. We would like to ask you some questions about your friend Mr. Mills?” Cody says, “Please my name is Cody, Mr. Mills was my father’s name.” Dean could tell that he looked like he had been going through a rough one. Dean asks, “May we come in and ask you some questions please Cody?” Cody nods his head and opens up the door further to let them in. “So what would you like to ask me?” Cody says. Dean starts first by asking, “Did you know anyone who would want to harm Kelsie?” Cody says,” No, almost everyone loved Kelsie she was my best friend, my fag hag.” Dean’s eyebrows rose on how blunt he says fag hag. Cody looks at him and says, “Yeah I’m gay got a problem with that agent?”

Dean shakes his head and replies, “No not at all some of my good friends are rainbow flaggers too.” Cody just giggles at that. Sam starts with the next question by asking, “What do you mean almost everyone loved Kelsie?” Cody replies, “Agent Smith, Kelsie and I always had bullies especially in school because well we both are not as pretty or handsome as all the other popular kids, but what was so great about it we pissed them off because we ignored them.” Sam just nods his head and continues, “Would you think any of those bullies would hurt her in any way?” Cody replies, “No, them people without balls were to much of a coward.” “Well thanks for all your help and if you have anymore info you would like to tell us here is my card.” Sam says. Then Dean interjects and also adds his card with Sam’s and Sam just looks at him like ok why does he need both of our cards. Cody smiles and says, “Well all my life I’ve been waiting to get a hot guy’s number and now I have two? Wow this must be my lucky day!” Sam and Dean both smile and leave. While Sam and Dean get back the impala, they get in the car and Sam says, “I like him he seems blunt and honest you don’t find people like that around anymore.” Dean replies, “Yeah he seemed to share everything and I think a little bit much of everything. I mean he looked like a horny teenage schoolgirl just without the girl.” While going down the road Dean notices a flicker of blue light coming from Cody’s house and then it explodes. Dean does a complete U-turn and rushes back to the house to investigate.


	2. Chapter Two: Something Wicca

They make it there just in time to burst through the door to see a blue figure holding Cody’s mother in the air using some psychic force and they notice she is getting remotely bigger by the second which means she is going to blow up. Dean and Sam rush toward her only to be thrown through a window. They hear someone scream and rise up to see her explode and the creature just turns around smiles and disappears. The next thing that they know is that they both see Cody walking up the driveway.

Cody finally looks up and sees that there is glass shattered with blood on it so he runs into his house. The only thing Dean hears is a piercing scream from the living room. He tries to wake up some, but he won’t budge. He gets up and runs into the living room to see Cody sitting on the floor looking like broken shell of a human being. Sam finally wakes to walk into the house to see Cody in that state and he knows he can relate and so can his brother. The brothers just stare at him for a while and let him get whatever he needs out of his system.

Cody stands up and looks at them with his tear stricken face. He says, “WHO DID THIS?!” Sam replies, “It was a demon an Combustion demon that murdered your Mom I’m so sorry.” Dean just looks at Cody with concern and sadness. The next thing that they see is white lights appearing around Cody and then they just go inside him. Cody looks up and says, “ What the hell is happening?” Both brothers just look in shock at the scene happening before them. After those lights disappear, Cody just looks at them and asks, “Now who the hell are you two because I sure as fuck know your not FBI agents?”

Dean just looks as if he has never seen someone curse before. Dean finally snaps out of his shock and says, “Well my name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester. We hunt evil things of all kinds and we help people.” Cody starts to laugh hysterically and keeps laughing until Sam comes over to have him sit down. Cody sits there for a moment to just let all of this new information seep into his mind. Finally, he speaks up and asks, “So how are we gonna kill this creepy looking motherfucker?” Sam says, “Oh your not going to kill anything we are.” Cody just looks at Sam with that I’m ready to bitch slap you look. Dean says, “Listen Cody, I know you’re hurt and want to get back at this son of a bitch, but you have to let us do our jobs.” Cody just wishes he would shut up, so out of frustration Cody throws his hands in the air and notices that Dean is like stone cold. Sam looks shocked and just stares at Dean. Sam finally stutters out, “What the hell did you do to my brother?” Cody looks at him and says, “Listen here don’t cock an attitude with me buddy because I sure as hell don’t know.”


	3. Chapter Three: The Interrogation

Dean is just sitting there looking like statue and Sam doesn’t look happy one bit. Sam is all of a sudden jumps up out of his seat and grabs Cody slinging him up against the wall and puts his forearm across Cody’s throat. Cody was having trouble breathing and Sam screams, “FIX THIS NOW DAMMIT!” Cody just looks at him with fear in his eyes and chokes out, “Sam please, I’m not evil I didn’t mean to do that.” Next thing Sam sees is Dean moving around and looks over at them saying, “How in the hell did you get over there?” “Sam why do you have Cody over there strangling him?” Dean says. Sam lets Cody go and he is coughing. Sam looks at Dean and says, “Ask Cody he is the one that basically stopped time and you were a statue.”

Dean just stares at Cody with a death glare. Next thing Cody knows he is being tied to a chair. Cody is getting nervous and asks, “What are you two doing?” Dean looks at him with disgust saying, “We’re going to find out what kind of thing you are.” Sam just stares at him with hate. Cody looks at them scared out of his mind. Cody says, “I’m not anything. I’m just a regular guy.” Sam just looks at him like he is crazy and he says, “Yeah a completely normal guy who can freeze time.” Cody just looks at them like they are crazy.

Dean sharpening his knife looks over at a petrified Cody saying, “So are you going to tell us what you are?” Cody looks at him in horror and says, “I am Cody Allan Mills from Logan, West Virginia. I am not anything else like you all think I am, so let me go.” Sam laughs and throws some holy water on him but it does nothing. Cody just looks at them like they are nuts and says, “What the hell are you two off your rockers?” Dean just looks at him then takes his knife and slices Cody’s hand. Cody screams cause Dean wasn’t gentle. Dean notices nothing happens and he sees Cody crying.

Dean and Sam look shocked and just stared thinking did we just basically torture someone. Cody looks up at them with a wet face saying, “Why are you two doing this? I haven’t done anything the monster that killed my mother is still out there in the world so go kill it.” Sam and Dean fill really bad, but Dean asks, “So if you are not a demon or evil thing then what are you?’ Cody says, “I don’t know that’s what I’m trying to find out. Don’t you think I’m just surprised by all of this as you?” Sam and Dean look at each other and nod toward the kitchen. They go into the kitchen and Dean asks, “So he isn’t a demon as far as we know and he can freeze him maybe we could bring him on this hunt with us to find this thing and kill it?” Sam looks at him and says, “Yeah, but I doubt he would want to go since we basically tortured him.” Dean says, “ Well lets go ask him?”


	4. Chapter Four: Feelings Suck

They walk back into the living room to see where they left him. Dean just plains out ask, “Well here is the plan do you want to help us kill this son of a bitch?” Cody looks at him and says, “Sure as long as you two don’t tie me up to torture me again.” Sam and Dean just nod and untie him. Dean says, “Yeah we are very sorry about that.” Sam says, “Just don’t freeze us anymore.” Cody looks at him and says, “I didn’t mean to do it in the first place, and so what is the plan?” Dean says, “Well we know he is after single mothers, but the thing we don’t know is a pattern or is it a random thing.” Sam says, “So we are going to do research at the library so get you some things because you are coming with us.” Cody just nods his head and goes up stairs to get his things.

Dean asks,” Do you think we are making a mistake? I mean he is a kid and his mother dies then he figures out he can freeze time. We still got to find Dad after this case.” Sam says, “It isn’t like he is going with us for the long run Dean. After this is all said and done he will move on like we will.” Dean just nods his head in agreement and yells, “Hey Cody are you done yet?” Cody comes down stairs saying, “Yes dude god you’re impatient I mean it’s hard to look this good. Well I did look damn good until those damn white lights and you all throwing water on me and cutting me.”

Sam says, “Yes and we are sorry again. I mean you sure know how to lay a guilt trip don’t you?” Cody looks at him and says, “I’m sorry I’m not trying to and did you just agree that I did look damn good?” Sam just looks at him big eyes and shakes his head. Dean says, “Well you still look damn good so let get a move on.” Cody just nods his head and they go out the door and head to the library. While heading to library Cody notices something about Dean that he really likes. Cody keeps staring at him. When Dean looks up in the mirror and notices the staring and asks, “Is everything ok?” Cody just nods his head and just looks out the window. Cody hates the fact that he has a crush on this guy because he knows he will never have him.

They finally arrive to the library they all get out of the vehicle to go into the building. Dean asks, “Sam do you think there is something wrong with Cody?” Sam looks back at Cody then looks at Dean and says, “He seems at bit quiet maybe he is upset over his mother or something.” They all sit down at the table to start on the research. Cody started with trying to find a connection with the victims other than them being single mothers. Sam looks over his shoulder to see what he is doing and says, “Wow it seems like you know what you are doing I couldn’t do it any better myself.” Cody looks at him and smiles. Dean looks at Cody and says,” Have you found anything that connects them?” Cody says, “Actually I did a few years ago these women took a Lamaze class including my mother.” Sam and Dean looked impressed with these findings. Cody replied, “Also the class is still going strong and actually has the same instructor. You two wanna go check it out?”


	5. Chapter Five: The Lair

Dean and Sam just nod in agreement. Dean says, “Well print out an address and lets get moving.” They all head to get into the impala that’s when Dean’s phone rings. He picks it up and starts talking he seems like he is talking to a boss or something with all the sirs and other proper formal boss and employee vocabulary. Cody looks at Sam and Sam just holds up his index finger letting Cody know it’ll be a minute. Dean didn’t spend much time on the phone. When he hangs up he says, “Well some buddies called back telling us that the demon has been around since the beginning of time using single mothers as sacrifices to give it strength and to be able to have human form.” Sam says, “Well is there a way to kill it?” Dean says, “Well a child of one of the single mothers that has been a victim of the demon has to cut it’s hard out and burn it.”

“Well I guess that is where I come in?” Cody says. They both nod, but Sam says, “We will be with you the whole way and help you get this thing.” Dean nods in agreement. Cody asks, “So how did you all get into this life?” Dean just huffs and replies, “Our mother was killed like yours, but not by the same thing something far worse.” Cody asks, “Where is your father?” Sam says, “That’s who we are looking for he has been missing I left Stanford so I could help Dean find him.” Cody whistles and says, “Wow your one smart cookie and rich if you got to go to Stanford.” Sam smiles, “Well I actually got a full ride.” Cody looks impressed and looks over at Dean whom looks like he is in pain. 

Cody asks, “Are you ok?” Dean looks and just nods. Sam looks over and decides it is time to change the subject. “So how long until we get there?” Sam asks. Cody thinks swift move changing the subject. Dean replies, “It is just right up the street.” Cody thinks that Stanford seems like a touchy subject for these two hopefully he would find out later. They pull up to the building where the class. The building looked condemned and basically falling down to the ground. “For a place that hold a popular class it seems they would fix up the building as much money as they make.” Cody says. “They were all free classes that’s why it was so popular people are always looking for a cheap way out of anything.” Sam says.

They go into the building and see that the inside looks as if it was remodeled. “Well I guess you can’t judge something from the outside.” Dean says. They walk around and Cody spots a door that looks out of place. “Guys doesn’t this door seem out of place to you?” Cody says. They look at and open it and it leads down a spiral case of stairs. “Well let’s head down you got a flashlight?” Dean says. Sam hands us all flashlights. They get down at the bottom to see pictures of all the women a lot of them has red exes on them and the latest one being Cody’s mother. “Well I guess we found the demon’s list.” Sam says. The next thing they know a blue light appears in the room and slings them back into a wall. The demon appears and laughs. “Lets get ready!” Dean says.


	6. Chapter Six: The Showdown and Emotional Constipation

As they separated the demon through it’s hands up in the air sending a wave of energy in all directions that knocked them backwards in the air. Sam hits a window and flies through it. Dean hits a brick wall. Cody lands in a pile of pipes. Dean gets up and runs at it wounding it with a blade. Cody stands up pissed and he thinks he sprained his wrist. Sam climbs back through the window. Cody screams at the demon and raises his hands it freezes. Cody feels great, but then he looks over and sees the brothers are frozen also. Cody says, “SHIT! Ok I got to cut the heart out. You can do this Cody come on.” Cody gets a knife from the floor and runs quickly to the demon. He doesn’t hesitate he slashes at its chest and it unfreezes when he has his hand on its heart. The demon looks at Cody and he smiles and it comes out. Sam and Dean unfreeze and they see Cody with a heart in his hand.

 

Dean runs up to him saying, “You must have froze us, but good job did he freeze also?” Cody nods and Sam looks at him saying, “You did great now I hope you can get control over that gift of yours.” Dean looks at him with sorrow. Cody looks at the brothers. Then Cody runs off to the broken window throwing up. Sam comes over rubs his back saying, “Its ok. You are going to be fine breath.” Dean comes over looking at him saying, “Cody you are going to be fine.” Dean starts rubbing his back also. After a few minutes Cody calms down thanking them for helping him through his little panic attack. They leave the building to take Cody back to his house. Dean looks at him when he gets out the car with curiosity. Sam turns at Dean saying, “Dean do you think we should stay with the kid until after the funeral?” Dean nods saying, “Sammy sure, but usually we don’t stay.” Sam says,” Well this kid has gone through something we both did maybe we can help him.” Dean looks at Sam giving the looks saying I’m not the sharing and caring girl. Sam gives Dean his bitch face and he nods saying, “Ok dammit! Sammy if he starts crying you better give him a shoulder cause you know I’m not good with these kinds of things.”

 

Cody turns around seeing them having a discussion. Cody thinks well maybe I shouldn’t interrupt. He turns back around and starts to the house. Dean gets out of the car first yelling, “Hey Cody.” Cody turns back around looking at him with what look on his face. Dean continues saying, “Do you care if we stay with you to keep an eye out?” Cody looks at him with surprise and says, “Sure, but I don’t see the point since the demon is dead.” Sam comes up behind Dean looks at him and says, “I’m gonna be honest we wanna stay here to be here for you because we want to be here for you.” Cody smiles at them and says, “Thanks guys that would be great, but why I mean we’ve only known each other for a few days and now it seems that we are close?” Dean says, “Well kid lets just say that you grew on us and we wanna support a friend in a horrible time.” Cody smiles and replies, “Well I appreciate that guys, but I don’t want to hold you all up if you have somewhere to be.”

 

Sam says, “No we’re good right Dean?” Dean nods in agreement. Cody looks at them and says, “Ok, well I gotta take care of something like picking out a coffin and stuff.” Dean looks at him with ease. Sam looks curiously at him and says, “You sure do seem calm doing all of this since your burring your mother.” Cody looks at him and replies, “Well I’m in shock right now, but if I don’t keep moving I will break down and won’t be able to do anything.” Sam looks at him sadly thinking that isn’t healthy. Dean just looks at him with sincerity thinking I know someone who does the same thing. Cody continues, “Now don’t look at me like that you two I’ll be breaking down when we bury her.”


	7. Chapter Seven: The Break Down

After that they all head down to the Collins Funeral home to pick out a casket. They pull in the parking lot in front of the main door and Sam notices Cody looks frozen. Sam turns around and asks, “Do you want someone to go in with you?” Cody looks at him after a few moments and replies, “Yes I would really appreciate it.” Dean looks at Cody and says, “Do you want me to go or Sammy?” Cody looks at Dean and replies, “I would like both of you to go if you don’t mind?” They both nod in agreement and they get out of the car. “Are you sure your ok to do this I mean I could pick out the casket if you want me to?” Dean says with sincerity looking at Cody. Cody looks at him with a smile, “Dean I really appreciate that, but this is something I got to do on my own.” Dean nods and they continue to walk on. They reach the front door and Katrina bursts through the front door grabs Cody and starts hugging him and crying mumbling about how sorry she is for his loss.

 

Cody looks like he is about to turn blue because she has such a grip on him. Dean looks at him like he is ready to burst out laughing with the look on Cody’s face. Sam just rubs the back of his head thinking this seems awkward. Katrina lets go of Cody and says, “Oh lord Cody, as soon as I heard about this I was like oh this is the only family that boy has left. What is he gonna do now?” Cody looks flabbergasted and finally replies, “Katrina, I’m fine as well as I could be and I have to think my friends here for that.” Katrina looks at them and says, “Who might be these strapping young men?” Cody looks at her with amusement thinking that horny old bat she has always been like this. “Well Katrina this is Sam and Dean Winchester they helped me figure out everything.” Katrina eyes Dean up and down like a lion sizing up their dinner. Cody looks at her thinking if she stares any harder she is going to blow a gasket, but Dean gets those looks all the time he adds. Then Cody turns and looks at Dean thinking that he is so handsome and people just throw themselves at him with lust. Cody shakes off the feeling thinking he should get a hold of himself. Dean finally catches a glimpse of Cody starting at him, but with intent something Dean is not use to. When he turns to acknowledge Cody he turns away quickly.

 

“So Katrina, do you care if we come inside and look at the caskets?” Cody asks so he can get a move on with all this awkwardness. Katrina nods and lets them walk down the hallway to the casket room. They reach the room when Katrina speaks up and says, “Cody just let me know when made your decision.” Cody nods and continues to look around the room. Sam looks at him and says, “Cody are you ok?” Cody looks at Sam with tears in his eyes, “Sam right now it seems so real being in this room it just brings back the reality that she’s gone. Oh no she’s gone!!!” Cody finally breaks down and Sam just grabs him and holds him through it. “You are going to be fine. We are going to help in any way we can, right Dean?” Sam says, Dean turns around looking like he is out of place in the situation and saying, “Yes of course anyway we can.” Cody is just nodding with his head on Sam’s chest thinking it is nice for someone to hold him like this again. “I’m sorry I got your shirt wet. Thank you guys so much.” Cody says with a scratchy voice. Sam looks down at him with a smile, “It’s ok Cody and it is our pleasure.” Cody smiles up at him, “Sam you seem like someone with a lot of loss in his or her life?” Sam nods in agreement, “Well I recently lost my girlfriend, she was killed by a demon like your mom.” Cody looks shocked, “I’m so sorry how long?” Sam replies, “About a month.” Cody looks at him sadly, “I’m sorry.” “Well if we are done with this caring and sharing moment I would like to get a move on this place is giving me the creeps.” Dean says with irritation.


	8. Chapter Eight: Emotions Taking Over

Cody looks at him with shock then it just turns into anger. “You know some of us people are hurt and we need comforting to get through something. I’m that type of person you are not you probably like to hold back your emotions and drink until you forget your damn problems.” Cody says to Dean with a calm yet slicing voice that hits him in all the right places. Dean smirks at him thinking this kid is a firecracker like Sammy. Dean clears his throat then says, “You think I value your opinion, but I don’t I could care less what you think about me you’re just a child anyways.” Cody looks at him with a glare then walks out the door, but before he does he goes to Katrina reaches her the casket information then with the blaze of glory he goes walking down toward the town of Logan. Sam turns and looks at Dean, but before he gets to say something his brother interrupts him, “Sam, I don’t want to hear it.” Sam continues anyways, “Dean that was just way out of line I mean you know how it is to lose your mother. I mean could you at least let the kid have a few moments to pick out a casket?” Dean looks down at the floor guilty then replies, “I know Sam it just being in a place like this brings up memories about how Dad had to pick one for mom and I just wanna get out a.s.a.p.” Sam looks at him with sympathy, “Well explain that to Cody ok.” They head outside to the car and notice Cody is not in sight. Dean sighs and says, “Well lets go look for him.” Sam nods in agreement then they fire up the impala heading toward the town of Logan.

Cody has never let anyone get to him like that before. As he is walking he keeps thinking about how stupid it was to let his emotions get the best of him. His mother always said you have to look over ridiculous people. That person at the moment was Dean Winchester that emotional constipated man. Cody keeps thinking how someone keeps stuff bottled up like Dean does without going to a mental institution soon. While walking down the road Cody hears something that sounds like the impala, so he turns around to see that of course it is the black muscle car. They pull in front of him and get out well at least Sam does. Sam jogs up to Cody saying with worry, “Cody are you ok?” Cody looks at him with embarrassment replying, “I let my emotions get the best of me. Your brother just knows how to push my buttons.” Sam nods responding, “Yes, he also knows how to push mine also.” Cody just laughs and Sam smiles saying, “We should get back to the car it is getting cold.” Cody nods looking over Sam’s shoulder at Dean who is on his cell phone looking at his texts looks like business by his features and posture. Sam opens the door climbs in while Cody climbs in the back. Dean says, “Well are you ok?” Cody nods replying, “I’m fine. I just let my emotions take over sorry.” Dean turns around in his seat looks at Cody and says, “Well I’m sorry I shouldn’t have acted like a total jerk earlier.” Cody nods and Dean turns back around in his seat to resume what he was doing. “Well I got another coordinates text from Dad.” Dean said as he was handing his phone to his brother. Sam just shakes his head and says, “Dean we can’t keep running around all of creation because we get texts.” Dean just glares at him and Sam shuts up and gets a map to find out where they are suppose to go.


	9. Chapter Nine: Wendigo

While in the impala Cody keeps wondering where they are going next. He is lost in his thoughts thinking about how is family thinks he is crazy for taking off especially without them knowing his whereabouts and hardly any contact. His gaze wonders to the rearview mirror; he notices Dean looking at him with a concerned gaze and it makes his heart feel with warmth. When Cody catches him Dean turns away quickly focusing on the road. Breaking the silence was Sam saying, “Dean Dad’s coordinates lead to a place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” Dean looks at Sam and smiles replying, “Well Sammy that is where we are heading then. Are you ready for this kid.” Cody nods replying, “Sure let’s see what can get me almost killed this week.” Sam giggles and rolls his eyes. “Ahh kid everything we do almost gets us killed weekly.” Dean says with amusement.  
“Ok so when are we gonna find a place to stay?” asks Cody. Dean replies, “Well I’m pulling in the motel lot right now so, we are gonna stay here which is only a few miles away from the town.” Cody nods and Sam nods. “So who is hungry?” Dean asks. Sam says, “I know I am how about you Cody?” Cody replies, “Yeah I could go for a bite.” “Well lets head to that diner down the road after we check in then.” Dean says. Cody looks at the motel with hesitation and replies, “Um guys I don’t have any money to get a room.” “Well I guess you’re sleeping in the car.” Dean says jokingly. Cody rolls his eyes and Sam laughs. Sam says, “Don’t worry about it Cody we got this.” Cody looks at him and says, “But don’t we need two rooms since they are three people and usually two beds?” Sam says, “Um no u can sleep on the floor or with me or Dean.” Cody blushes and says, “Um um I think I’ll take the floor.” Dean looks at him with amusement saying, “Well you might change your mind when we enter the room.” Cody just nods and gets his bags out of the vehicle and heads to the room. When Cody steps into the room he knows what Dean means about rethinking his decision. Cody automatically says, “Well I’m sleeping beside Sam.” Sam nods coming through the door saying, “Sure I don’t care.”  
“So since that is settles you guys ready to go grab a bit to eat?” Dean says. They both look at him and nod lay down their bags and head out the door back to the vehicle. While driving down the alley Cody notices a poster of a boy named Tommy Collins a boy whom went missing in the woods with two other people. As soon as they get to the restaurant and sit down Cody asks, “Are we here to investigate that missing boy Tommy Collins?” Sam nods in agreement and replies, “Yes and how did you know that?” Cody looks up at him and says, “I saw a missing poster while on the way here they are like one on each power pole.” Sam looks at Dean and says, “Well Dean after this lets go research at the local library.” Dean looks at him with a smirk replying, “I don’t think so Sammy that’s more of your expertise, but hey take Cody with ya he seems like a research person.” Cody looks at Sam and says, “Sure I don’t care at all to help you Sam.” Dean smiles at them both and then Sam speaks, “Well what are you gonna do while we are at the library.” Dean replies, “Well I’m gonna go hustle and maybe have some fun with the female natives.” Cody rolls his eyes at the idea. Dean gets up from finishing his meal waves and is off to go the bar.  
“Does he always do that?” Cody asks. Sam nods and Cody takes that as a yes. While investigating and doing research Cody notices something about folk lore in the area about a beast in the woods called a wendigo. “Sam.” Cody says. Sam looks over at him and Cody points at the screen. Sam starts reading and nodding then he looks up at Cody and says, “Awesome I think you found our culprit.” Cody smiles feel like he has accomplished something. Sam looks at him and gives him that cute boyish smile says, “Well don’t get to happy we still gotta kill the thing.” Cody frowns and asks, “What do we do now?” Sam looks at him and replies, “Well we gotta call Dean and tell him. Man he is gonna bitch because he probably found a girl by now.” Cody frowns and follows Sam out the door to the bar where Dean is. They walk about two miles down the road because they both refused to call Dean because he might be intoxicated. When they get there they see Dean draped over some pretty woman who is dressed kind of slutty and she is hooked on Dean like a drug. Cody feels out of place because it seems like a place for only certain type of people and it sure isn’t him that’s for sure. He looks around thinking if he has to deal with the guy he likes draped on a girl then he needs a drink.  
He walks up to the bar and the handsome bartender looks over at him and frowns at him. He walks over and takes a look at Cody with disgust and says rudely, “Your kind isn’t welcome here.” Cody frowns at him and says, “What does that mean?” He cracks a smirk that looks sinister replying, “We don’t take a liking to fags on this side of the tracks.” Cody feels pissed and angry at this bigot and then he hears footsteps come up behind him. He turns around his chair and it’s Sam. He looks at me with concern then says, “Is there a problem here?” The bartender says, “Just telling this faggot he is not welcome here what would you like to drink sir?” Sam looks at him with fire in his eyes and replies, “Cody lets get outta here since this establishment is shitty anyways we will go back to the hotel and have a better time baby.” Sam moves his arm around Cody’s waist and he blushes. On the way out Sam stops and talks to Dean and is pointing at me and Dean looks at me and goes back to talking to Sam. Then Cody is just standing there then someone comes up behind him and next thing he knows something very hard hits him on the head and he falls forward and everything goes black.


End file.
